Honestly OK
by somatogenic
Summary: One night Sango needs to clear her head and think about a few things in life that are bugging her quite a bit. Sango/Miroku waff


**  
  
Honestly OK**  
  
Reg disclamers apply  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing, Sango stepped out of the door and into the night, taking in a deep breath of the cool evening air.  
Kagome questioned, sitting on her mat and brushing out her hair carefully in the spacious room she and Sango shared for the night.  
Hmm? Oh, Kagome? Do you mind if I take a walk, I'll be back soon . . . her voice trailed off, looking for the expression in Kagome's face to see if it was all right.  
Of coarse Sango! Just be back soon, all right? Miroku-san said the woods where pretty dangerous . . . Kagome's voice trailed off just as Sango's had done moments before, although for a different reason, for Sango had left, or fled, as the more accurate descriptive word would be.  
Kagome sighed, slightly irritated. Sango had been drifting on and off all day, wearing the saddest expression all the while. Why Kagome did not know, but she hoped this nightly walk of Sango's would clear her mind, and let her be the Sango she knew and loved!   
With that more positive thought in mind, Kagome hummed cheerfully, bringing warmth to the large and empty room, filling the space of a comrade, for now anyway.  
  
The forest was dark, but Sango didn't mind, for she would be out of the forest soon. Stopping to gaze lovingly at the beauteous sight before her, Sango graced her lips with a ghost of a smile.  
She had many things to think about tonight, and the place before her was the perfect spot to do so.  
A gorgeous moon light lake stood before her, still, but it not lifeless,  
for the cattails surrounding it danced gracefully in the zephyr, and an occasional fished jumped out of the silvery water to catch it's meal. The whole thing was set off nicely for the pine nettles framed the scene delightfully.   
  
  
Sitting down, she sighed.  
  
  
_I just want to feel   
Safe in my own skin  
_  
  
She always felt she had to be watching her back, for something, she did not know what, but there, creeping in the shadows . . .   
She was tiered of being scared.  
  
  
_I just want to be  
Happy again  
_  
  
She was tiered of being sad.  
  
  
_I just want to feel deep in my own world_  
  
  
Whenever she felt like thinking, Kagome and the others always thought she was drifting, depressed, and tried to cheer her up.  
Sometimes, when it got down to figuring out what she was feeling, it got depressing.  
Why couldn't they just leave her alone?  
  
  
_But I'm so lonely   
I don't even want to be with myself anymore  
  
  
_When she was little, she never had too many friends.   
She was always alone.  
But when her brother came, she thought she could have someone to play with.  
That didn't happen.  
All she did was care for him, like a mother, not a friend.  
After all that loneliness, she was kind of tiered of her self.  
She wanted someone she could talk to, relate too, was that too much to ask for?  
But most of all, she wanted to feel loved, because when she looked back, all she could remember was giving.  
Was it too greedy to want to be given something?  
  
  
_On a different day, if I was safe in my own skin  
then I wouldn't feel lost and so frightened  
  
  
_As much as she pretended to be macho, she wasn't all that confident.  
Would someone ever ask, all you all right?' before she found out she wasn't?  
  
  
_But this is today and I'm lost in my own skin   
And I'm so lonely   
I don't even want to be with myself anymore  
_  
  
She had someone she liked, but would he ever she her that way, too?  
As far as things where going, no.  
Before she'd ever find the guts to say anything about it, he'd probably find someone else.  
Either that, or they'd be dead, killed by Naruku, the one who caused so much hell and pain for both of them.  
  
  
_I just want to feel safe in my own skin_  
  
Was it too much to ask to feel safe?  
  
  
_I just want to be happy again_  
  
  
Was it too much too ask to not feel so sad, every day?  
  
Tears slipped down her cheeks as she asked these silent questions in her head. She touched them, and looked at her now wet fingers, holding them in awe in front of her.  
  
Plop, plop!  
  
More tears fell down.  
  
Plop, plop, plop!  
  
Now the dam broke.  
  
Plop, plop, plop, plop, plop, plop, plop, plop!  
  
  
  
  
Miroku had gotten the same idea as her, trying to clear his head with the cool night air.  
It was working.  
  
A little anyway.  
  
He should probably meditate.  
He hadn't done that in ages.  
  
Just as he was steeling down, he heard a cry.  
It was small, but the sound cut though his heart like a knife, reason unknown to him.  
Getting up, he felt like he should go over there and see.  
Quietly, he walked over to the figure, which he saw by the water's edge, bathed in moonlight, but to far away to tell what it was.  
  
It was Sango.  
  
She sat, sprawled out on the bank, trying to rub away tears that flowed down her hot cheeks like rivers, never stopping.  
Her lone, prone, shape signaled that something was wrong.  
His heart wrenched again.  
Walking over to her, he put a gently put his hand on her shoulder, telling her that he was there.  
  
he whispered, trying not to disturb her.  
She gasped, turning to look at him, and tried to scrub away her tears harder.  
Oh! I'm sorry! she said, wiping at her face furiously, obviously ashamed.  
  
It's all right, he said with a small laugh.  
It's all right to cry Sango, he spoke softly, bending down closer to her, holding her hands in his, keeping them away from her face.  
It hurt him so much to see her like this, but he knew that she needed to let out her feelings, and not keep them bottled up.  
  
He was a hypocrite, he knew.   
  
She stared at him, mouth open, not knowing exactly what to say, but she knew he was right.   
  
So she cried, and he held her, stroking her back with care.  
She smiled after the tears where gone.  
  
Now she that it wasn't too much to ask for.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Awwww!  
I wrote this today, Octorber 4, the day after my birth day!!!  
Yahoo!!!! I got lots an' lots of stuff, including a Sango key chain, the first TV CD for Inu Yasha, and a 22 inch tall Inu plush!!! Too cute for words!!!! (when I first saw it, I squealed. Litterly. Unforentetly, I was sitting next to my mother )  
I also got a Ranma art booky!!! Yay!!  
I'm staling to say that . . .  
I well . . . .  
I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!!!  
*SOB SOB*  
well, for my other story anyway . . .  
  
  
Bye bye for now!!!!  
warriorGL  
  
  
  
  
  
PS: Don't forget to review!!!!! ^-^


End file.
